Big Chain Chomp
Big Chain Chomps are a species of Chain Chomps that appear in several installments in the Super Mario and Paper Mario series, along with Super Princess Peach. Despite their name, they are not chained. History ''Super Princess Peach'' This game marks the first appearance of the Big Chain Chomp. It is larger in size compared to a regular Chain Chomp. They usually are found rolling down hills, serving as an obstacle that players must avoid. On occasion, they can be seen falling into pits. The background of the Wavy Beach features a Big Chain Chomp in the water. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' This enemy also appears during the boss battle with Iggy in World 5. It hops around the platforms in the room, serving as an assistant for Iggy, by pulling a carriage that the koopa rides in. The Big Chain Chomp will become irritated and angry when the player stomps on Iggy and also at the sound of a train whistle, similar to Wigglers. They will then begin to move faster for a brief amount of time. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Big Chain Chomps return in New Super Mario Bros. 2, as an assistant to Iggy Koopa, acting pretty much the same as before. However, it has a smaller size, and has extra paths due to the new layout of the room. ''Super Mario Maker / Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS'' They make another appearance in Super Mario Maker and Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS. By dragging a Super Mushroom onto a regular-sized Chain Chomp, players can create Big Chain Chomps. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Both Big Chain Chomps and normal-sized Chain Chomps appear in Super Mario Odyssey. In this game, they are used to break open large rocks and help Mario access mountainside that are particularly out of reach. One is also owned by Madame Broode, who calls it "Chain Chompikins." ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Big Chain Chomps return in the Paper Mario series. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, they are required for reaching Petey Piranha, the guardian of the fifth Royal Sticker in Rumble Volcano. While they can be stomped on while asleep, the Big Chain Chomps are indestructible. Instead, they play an important role in solving puzzles. The player must hammer their post down while the Big Chain Chomps are asleep, then use any attacks against them before they wake up. Then, the Big Chain Chomp will attack the player with an unavoidable lunge, causing damage. Since the Big Chain Chomp frees itself from its post, the battle will suddenly end. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' In Paper Mario: Color Splash, there is a Chain Chomp named Princess, who eventually becomes a Big Chain Chomp through Kamek's magic. She is made of four black intertwining pieces of cardboard, with a pink bow at the top. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Only one of these Chain Chomps appear in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. It is used by Morton and Iggy as one of their attack methods. }} de:Riesen-Kettenhund es:Gran Chomp Cadenas da:Big Chain Chomp no:Big Chain Chomp Category:Super Princess Peach Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Chain Chomps